


the stars above you

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Fictober 2019, Fist Fights, Homophobia, M/M, Prom, Stargazing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Maybe, not everything is about the dance at prom.





	the stars above you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, decided to give fictober a chance this year, day 1: “It will be fun, trust me.”  
Enjoy, and thanks nono for reading this and encouraging me to post, i love you.

“Okay boys, smile big.” Mara says, holding her camera close to her face. Isobel is squeezed between Max and Michael, “You look amazing, your parents are gonna love this.” She exclaims, kissing Michael’s temple after rearranging his hair. He whines, messes his curls again. “Mom will be late.” Mara smiles, “Go, go, don’t make your dates wait.” Michael groans, the other two chuckle.

Max drives them to the school, people are already getting in the gym where the party is scheduled. “Maria is waiting for me, see you around.” Michael says before leaving, running towards the door. “Hi Guerin.” Maria greets, hugging him. He looks around, “Alex had to go to the toilet.” She smiles fondly, before pulling him to the photobooth. “I think my mom thinks we’re dating.” Maria laughs, the photographer snaps a few pics. “So you’re dumping me for her?”

Michael looks up, smiling at Alex. “Hey.” He greets, pulling the boy closer and hugging him. “You look good.” Alex says, nuzzling at his neck. Michael laughs softly, “You too.” Maria clears her throat, “I get it, you love each other but please! Don’t leave me out.” She pouts and Alex goes to hug her, “I love you, DeLuca.” He says, kissing her cheek. They take a few pics together, then it’s Alex’s and Michael’s turn. “You have to show this one to your mom.” Alex says, Maria agrees- it’s a picture with them kissing and Maria with her arms crossed over her chest. “She’s gonna love it.”

“Okay lovebirds, maybe it’s time to get inside.” She suggests, looking at her phone. “Aren’t we gonna wait for Liz?” Alex asks confusedly, Michael sighs. “She’s coming with Kyle, we’ll see them inside, yeah?” Maria says, pushing them to the door. The DJ is playing some poppy song and Alex groans, “Stop acting like you hate Taylor.” Maria says, “Yeah, you sing along to her songs a lot when we’re together.” Michael adds, a smirk on his face. Alex smacks his chest playfully.

They dance to a few songs together until Alex excuses himself for some bathroom break, leaving Michael and Maria close to the snacks table. “You know, Alex seems a lot happier lately, thank you.” Maria confesses, a fond smile on her face. Michael blushes but nods, “It’s what he deserves.” They chat for a while; Liz approaches them after a few slow songs. “Hi guys.” She beams, kissing Maria and then Michael. “Where’s the boyfriend?” Michael asks, sipping from his drink. “With his friends, bathroom, I think. Why?” Maria tenses, he feels it and he leaves his cup on the table. “I have to go.” Liz looks at Maria, expecting answers but the girl follows Michael close behind.

The door is locked, one of the guys from the football team is just standing next to it. “Hey Guerin, need to pee?” He asks, looking up from his phone. “Not funny Greg, where’s Alex?” Maria says, he shrugs. “I thought he was with his _boyfriend_.” He mutters, looking at Michael. “Is Kyle in the bathroom?” Liz asks, she looks worried. Michael pushes him off the door, steps inside to find Alex cornered by Kyle and two of his closest teammates. “This stopped being funny a while ago.” Michael says, Alex looks at him and smiles. “Oh look, it’s your boyfriend.” Kyle’s grin grows wider and he tries to throw a fist at Alex, at his friend but he dodges it. Alex’s fist reaches one of the boys’ stomach and he bends over, this time Kyle gets to punch Alex.

Michael isn’t sure how he does control his powers, he sure wants to smash those boys into the wall, maybe tear their limbs off but he knows that would mean trouble. Leaving Alex and Earth wasn’t on his plans, he didn’t wanna kill Liz’s boyfriend either. She’ll have to deal with him on her own, Michael trusts her.

“What the fuck, Kyle?” Liz’s voice stops Michael dead in his tracks, Alex makes his way to Michael, pushing through the others. “Hey Liz, it’s not what it looks like, babe.” He says, trying to approach the girl. Michael drags Alex out of the bathroom before he can listen to anymore of Valenti’s bullshit, Maria looks at them. “You should leave, it’s for the best.” She says, eyes on Alex’s split lip. “I’m fine.” He says, “I’ll stay with Liz, take care of him.” She tries again, looking at Michael. He nods.

They both walk outside, to Max’s car. “I’ll go grab the keys, okay?” Alex nods, climbing into the trunk. “Stay here, text me if they come back.” He says after kissing his forehead, running off to the gym. Max looks at him confused, “I’ll tell you tomorrow, sorry.” Max gives him a thumbs up and a smile. Alex refuses to leave the truck when Michael gets to the car, so he drives them to the desert with the radio on and his boyfriend humming on the truck.

Michael climbs next to Alex, “Are you okay?” he asks, sitting next to him. “Now I am.” Alex whispers, leaning on the other’s shoulder. “You’re too cheesy.” Michael chuckles, but doesn’t complain when the boy kisses him. The taste of blood on his own mouth reminds him of the dance, the fight and everything. He pulls away, “Kyle Valenti is a dick.” He deadpans, Alex laughs. “You could say that, yeah.” He agrees. “No but, why the fuck would he do that?”

“Michael, it’s fine. People do that sometimes.” He explains, “I don’t understand it though, you’ve only been nice to him since I got here.” Michael points out, Alex shrugs. “They made him captain; got to his head I guess.” He jokes. “But at prom? Max said it would be fun, I gave it a try. Because I could be with you, do the same things as the other couples. But I haven’t had fun yet.”

Alex is smiling at his boyfriend; he pulls him closer until Michael is sitting on his lap. “Let’s just enjoy the moment,” he whispers, really close to his mouth “Stargazing can be fun too.” Michael laughs, kissing his neck. “I don’t think you want to do much stargazing tonight though.”

“Yeah, maybe.” They both chuckle.


End file.
